horrid_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Games Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic This wiki is about games that have their extreme flaws, overrated, extremely flaws on the past which including extremely flaws at the present but not in the past and unoriginal. Why subject horrible BIG TIME is for games that extremely suck, overrated, unoriginal at the same time and have absoulately no qualities redeemed quality. Why subject horrible is for games that suck even at past and present. Why subject horrible now is for games that suck at present but not in the past. Why subject used to be horrible is for games that suck in past but have redeemed. Why subject horrible in a good way '''is for games that have their most flaws while having most quality consider as neutral games or is joke game. Subject Lists Subjects '''It for Games or Other. They/Them/Their for Group, Franchise, Company. He/She '''for Person. Extending Subjects They '''Many of the Them '''for Many of Them but not all of them. '''Most of the Them '''for Most of Them but not most of them. '''Almost All of Them '''for Almost All of them but not all of them. '''All of Them for ALL of them without absolutely good. He/She/It He/She/It Usually for Person, Games, Other that are usually bad but still good around 65% of Flaws. He/She/It Mostly 'for Person, Games, Other that are mostly bad but sometime good 35% of Flaws. '''He/She/It Almost '''for Person, Games, Other that are almost bad but still have their quality 15% of Flaws. Technical Reason due to technical reason the parentheses may be used to notice the viewer '(Unconfirmed) '''for Most of the Flaws that are still not verified like '''This game can't even pause properly (Unconfirmed). (Probably) '''for Most of the Flaws that are usually based on Opinions like '''this game is too easy or this game is simple. '(Unknown) '''for Most of the Flaws are still not founded by public but only very small of group. '(Expired) 'for Most of the Flaws that are already removed by Developer. '(Restricted) '''for Most of the Flaws that are already restricted but not completely removed by Developer Rules # Roblox Games are not allowed on this wiki. Instead all Roblox games will be put on the Crappy Roblox Games Wiki. If you put any Roblox game on this wiki, then the page will be taken down. # Vandalism is not allowed on this wiki or destroying the wiki is also not allowed or else you will get a 3 month to infinite ban. # ALT accounts are allowed as long as they are not used to avoid bans and destroy the wiki (Sockpuppet Account) by any means. # Harassment and Bullying are not allowed or else you will get around a 7 day up to 2 month ban. # Saying Bad Words (Swearing, Profanity, Curse, Insults) is not allowed or else you will get 3 day to 1 month ban but you can censor it and must completely censored. # Follow COPPA. Meaning that if you are under 13, you will be banned. # Terrorism is not allowed you will get a infinite ban if do so. # Everyone has different opinions so you should respect their opinions or make sure there are no opinions on the page if you disrespect opinions you will get 7 day up to 2 month ban # Everyone views jokes different make sure it appropriate for everyone. # Death Threat, Hack Threat, and other Kinds of Threat Including Hate Speech is absolutely not allowed or else you will get 2 month up to 1 year ban but Death Threat will get you a infinite ban. # Drama and Flames Wars are not allowed you will get a 3 day up to 1 month ban or Drama and 14 Day ban for who involving in flame wars but who started the flame war will get a 1 month ban # Plagiarism is not allowed because it can get you global blocked or wiki closure to avoid Plagiarism you need to give a credits with Source/References or else 6 Month Ban up to Infinite Ban. # Spam is not allowed or else message deletion or 3 day up to 2 weeks ban # Don't ask for admin or else 7 day ban # Everyone have their 3 strikes (flags, warning, reminder for variant) before they get banned but some of them have exception including Plagarism, Vandalism, Sockpuppet, Threats, Hate Speech, Terrorism # Reasons for deleting comments on pages are: A. Poor grammar, B. Malicious propaganda, C. Harassing other users, D. Insulting people, E. Uncensored swearing, F. If the comment makes no sense at all, G. Flame wars, H. Starting arguments, and I. Grammar Nazism. # You should not put any NSFW (Not Safe For Work) things or else 2 month ban up to infinite ban Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse